culturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Observations
This page is for any observations I make and might want to make new pages on at some point in the future. Ideas aren't really removed from here but rather where they fit into the puzzle is what would come next. Observations * The reason people like streamers don't date their viewers is because they don't want fucking retards as girlfriends, they want someone on their level of intelligence and renown, not some dumb bitch. Not only will the bitch absolutely be dumb, but there's also a good chance she'll be very possessive, manipulative or on the other side of the spectrum a gold-digger. * The legal system especially during interrogation entirely relies on psychologically manipulating the alleged criminal which is very successful, as most criminal cases do not make it to trial; the system relies on the criminal simply giving up and admitting guilt before any money is spent on a thorough investigation instead of the superficial preliminary investigation carried out. * Most female politicians really don't get to their positions based on intellect or merit; simply because the majority of the electorate (idiotic normies) wished for a female over a male in their elections. A simple, baseless, disgusting decision not based on facts, determination, hard-work or merit. * The fact that female streamers can't break into streaming without heavily exploiting their gender or sexuality literally proves they have zero substance without it and cannot be appraised without these aspects of their character. * All streamers view their viewers as ATM machines, they don't care or give a shit at all about their viewers, and this is what makes them successful. They hardly even care about the culture they're in or the causes they are supposed to represent. They only view themselves and their own brand and own image. The entire relationship between viewer and streamer is that caring viewers are being manipulated and exploited by a sociopathic streamer. The viewer is trying to earn the streamers time, focus or attention using currency and the streamer mildly reacts to the person that is beneath them socially and economically feigning interest in their pathetic lives and pretending they are worthy of support. This is how streaming works. * the modern definition of "having respect" is flawed. for instance - when someone dies "having respect" often means to not talk shit about them, or to lie about liking them and their life. Real respect however is being honest with them. Obviously, this cannot be done to their face, and it may also be illegal behind their back. * Having a job is literally the definition of working hard but not smart. The people at the bottom are literally worked to the bone because they're too stupid and complacent to realise they are actually physically harming themselves continuing to work hard and not smart. The people at the very top are not smart. The people at the very top are capable of buying the workforce that is smart, to buy the lower workforce that is less smart, to the very bottom echelons of workforce, where there are people being worked into the grave with no sibilance of life, freedom, self-awareness or self-respect. There are those in the middle that are balancing Skill and Currency, where those at the top only have currency to be exploited, accountants to control it, and no skill.